1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats and more particularly pertains to a portable ground platform seat which may be utilized for supporting a user above a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a user in a hunting environment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a hunting stand system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283 which may be supported by a tree, a ladder, or a tripod. The stand has a collapsible seat assembly which serves as a foot bar when used as a climbing stand and further has adjustable arms which may be used as a component of the climbing bar assembly. The hunting stand may be supported at its back end by engagement with a tree, or alternatively, tripod legs may be inserted into sockets in the stand to provide support thereof.
A hunting stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,696 which may be utilized to provide an elevated hunting station for rifle and bow hunters. The stand is operable to be releasably engaged to a tree in a spaced relationship from the ground and includes a ladder for facilitating access to and from the stand.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,635 which describes a portable folding hunting stand having a rigid U-shaped tubular platform and a rigid elongated tubular seat support member foldably connected thereto. The seat support member and the platform are both provided with tree engaging means which allow the hunting stand to be engaged to a tree and secured thereto by a link chain which encircles the tree. A rope looped around the tree and releasably secured to each platform leg prevents disengagement and increases stability of the stand in the erected position. The rope further provides a shoulder sling for carrying the stand in the collapsed transporting position.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable ground platform seat for supporting a user above a ground surface which includes a platform member supported upon a plurality of adjustable pedestals that provides an area upon which a hunter or the like may quietly move upon and further provides an insulating barrier between the hunter and a frozen ground surface. In addition, none of the known prior art seats discloses an apparatus constructed of a foam core covered by a rugged exterior skin to provide a light weight assembly which may be easily carried by a user.
In these respects, the portable ground platform seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an area upon which a hunter or the like may quietly move upon and further providing an insulating barrier between the hunter and a frozen ground surface.